


【狼叉】职业病

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 金刚狼x交叉骨预警：NC-17，咬，成人电影演员职业病





	【狼叉】职业病

剥好的水煮蛋，突然出现在盘子里，朗姆洛愣了两秒。

对于一夜情来说，这太过了。

朗姆洛无奈地盯着盘子里的鸡蛋，光滑得无可挑剔。一般来说，他甚至不会留到天亮，还坐下来吃早餐。再说……这是一发极其尽兴的3way，人家一对情侣玩玩情趣游戏就算了，朗姆洛还没死乞白赖到赖着不走。

坐在他对面的两个男人，似乎没觉得哪里不妥，棕发蓝眼的继续看报纸，黑发绿眼的继续埋头对付鸡蛋，递到棕发的那个嘴边。有着一头棕色小卷毛的男人，似乎对这个习以为常，他甚至张嘴就着黑发男人的手，把那个水煮蛋消灭掉了。

即使朗姆洛不想被当个娘们对待，但也没多说什么，他默默就着那杯卡布奇诺，吃完了那个糖心水煮蛋。他觉得自己该走了，就当作昨晚是场春梦，非常火辣的那种。

斯科特后天比赛，今天上午10点飞伦敦。吃完早餐给比赛用车做完最后的调试，就准备去机场了。这是赛车手的职业病——嗜车如命。他交代了罗根一堆事，得给哪辆车上机油，哪辆车改装完还没测试，哪辆车已经可以试驾了，哪辆还没完工，等他回来再组装……

当然，朗姆洛也有自己的职业病，比如每天早起跑步…。而今早朗姆洛拖着酸痛的腰从床上挣扎起来，准备以晨跑为借口开溜，结果罗根立马爬了起来，二话不说套上背心就准备跟朗姆洛一起跑步去了。以至于跑得朗姆洛差点没死在那。于是就有了现在，特别尴尬的一夜情后还留下来吃早餐的场景。

朗姆洛用最快的速度吃完，跟斯科特和罗根告别，准备去健身房上班，从此再也不出现在这对情侣面前。但事情往完全失控的方向发展，午饭过后，朗姆洛就在健身房门口遇到了罗根……

“嗨！布洛克！”罗根穿着工背心，还真一副要来健身的架势，“你能做我教练吗？我昨天把我那个傻逼教练给揍了，今天没好意思去那个健身房了。”

“……”朗姆洛无语了，他不太愿意和一夜情对象有太多交集，更何况是3way……其实看斯科特那体格，再看到罗根，朗姆洛一开始以为大概是一王两后配置，罗根操了朗姆洛外加自家男友斯科特什么的。毕竟罗根是个成人电影演员，持久力没话说。结果没想到……斯科特那个控制狂二话不说，把朗姆洛抱上辆机车，就给来了一发。罗根不仅站着撸，还在斯科特的命令下递东西。朗姆洛对这个还算满意，斯科特的床技还算可以，再说那机车也算造价不菲，他把精液溅到了气缸上的时候，斯科特眼睛都没眨一下。

第二轮的时候，朗姆洛还在不应期，他就那么边撸，边看还软着的斯科特被罗根拖去操了一顿，看着Porn star的职业素养——怎么让男友快速硬起来。那时候朗姆洛以为这就结束了，问了浴室在哪。结果冲了个澡出来，就又被那对情侣拖上床来了两发——一发罗根自己上，一发搭火车。

之后，短暂的休息了一段时间，吃完不知道该算晚餐还是宵夜的披萨，在客厅里继续来了一轮，滚回房间又来了一轮。最后活活折腾了一晚上，以至于朗姆洛到现在都腰酸背痛。如果不是斯科特反应过来，过几天有比赛，紧急叫停，朗姆洛可能会被操死在床上……

过了好半天，朗姆洛才深吸一口气，在罗根面前找回了自己的舌头，他故作镇定，“我一小时很贵的。”

“是吗？”罗根挑了一下眉，他倚在墙上，“包段多少钱？我比较持久。”

朗姆洛突然觉得自己输了，很彻底的那种，就连朗姆洛自诩擅长的荤段子都说不赢人家了！但朗姆洛还是让罗根留下来健身了，钱不赚白不赚。再说了罗根根本不需要太多指导，那身材肯定不是蛋白粉垫起来中看不中用的花架子，他估计只是想和朗姆洛套套近乎。而且他脖子上挂着个军牌，一看就知道那家伙是个退伍老兵……朗姆洛喜欢退役老兵，有共同语言，又不会娘们唧唧。但罗根撩人的技巧能不能别那么……GV感，朗姆洛总是有种下一秒就要开操的错觉。

“我有两张纽约城的票，斯科蒂不在，要不要跟我一起去看球赛？”罗根健完身，在更衣室洗了个澡，便凑到办公室拿出了两张球票在朗姆洛面前晃悠。

“抱歉，意大利球迷。”朗姆洛是意大利裔，他觉得这会是个拒绝的好由头，“据我所知，足球可不是美利坚的优势项目。”

罗根并没有被这么句话给挡回去，他甚至变本加厉的搭着朗姆洛的肩，“纽约城有皮尔洛啊，意大利‘中场大脑’，你会喜欢的。我可以给你买桶爆米花。看完球赛，可以去我哥的酒吧喝一杯，酒水随你挑，我买单。那还有赌盘，但我劝你别玩！雷米那家伙会出老千。运气好的话，我们说不定能见到几个名模，你知道沃伦·沃辛顿吧！首席男模，金发蓝眼，身材可棒了，那张脸长得比他妹妹都好。”

“说得那么好，你为什么不追？”朗姆洛换上自己的衣服，准备下班了。

“得了吧，他是斯科蒂的发小而且有未婚夫了，我可不想被斯科蒂揍。你都不关心下实事的吗？还是说你喜欢旺达·马克西莫夫？她是斯科特的妹妹，有机会带你见见。”

“……”朗姆洛叹了口气，决定结束这个尴尬的话题，“球赛几点的，我们是不是要迟到了？”

朗姆洛最后还是和罗根去看了球赛，毕竟罗根壮得像头金刚狼，有双绿眼睛，是个退役老兵，还器大活好。不过，基本有最后一条，就算朗姆洛理想型了。

球赛很不错，爆米花也不错吃，罗根甚至帮朗姆洛要到了皮尔洛的签名，然而朗姆洛只知道这家伙好像挺有名，毕竟他根本不看球，但签名球衣怎么的都能卖点钱花花的。

罗根哥哥的酒吧挺不错，罗根轻车熟路的进了吧台，从酒架最高层，拿下来一瓶伏特加。几个小时后，朗姆洛喝多了，以至于一进屋就和罗根滚到了一起去，罗根只来得及给斯科特去个跨洋电话，那个控制狂直接给罗根下了扣住朗姆洛，等他比赛回来的命令。如果明天起来，朗姆洛还有记忆，他就有想起来是他自己扒了罗根的裤子，硬要给人家口一发。而罗根就是边接受这发口，边给斯科特打电话的。

作为一个成人电影演员，罗根什么样的男人没见过？斯科特算是欲拒还迎的类型，但……朗姆洛完全是床上比谁都粘人，下了床翻脸不认人的类型。管他呢！送上门的，先操再说。所以罗根就这么顺势捅进了朗姆洛嗓子眼，温热且紧致的口腔，没第一时间缴械投降，罗根就觉得对得起自己的职业素养了。其实，斯科特不怎么愿意帮罗根做这个，在一起这么长时间，也才受用了一回，之后说什么，斯科特都不帮罗根口了。但朗姆洛似乎对此轻车熟路，舌尖灵活得罗根都忍不住发出呻吟。他一手扶着罗根的家伙，一手把自己的下体从裤子里掏出来，有一下没一下地撸动着半勃的性器。罗根的双手揪着朗姆洛的头发，开始猛烈提胯，每一下都狠狠挤进朗姆洛嗓子眼。朗姆洛挣扎着拍罗根的大腿，吐出他的家伙，咳了半天，吐出了几根卷曲的黑色毛发，“呸！吃老子一嘴毛！你他妈的怎么还硬着！”

朗姆洛没有得到回答，反而是被从地上拉了起来，两人交换了一个吻。罗根大概是职业病，他的吻声响大，听着色气，其实连舌头都没伸，但朗姆洛过于专注接吻，以至于根本没注意到自己都快被扒光了。被丢到沙发上，罗根完全掌握了主动权，朗姆洛被吻了个荤七素八，他都怀疑自己是不是什么时候下海了，房间里有安了个隐藏摄像头偷偷记录下这场性事的全过程……

刚才还在嫌弃罗根吻技的朗姆洛后悔了，罗根加深了那个吻，折腾得朗姆洛觉得舌系带都生疼生疼的。

Porn star的职业病还表现在，沙发垫下边的润滑剂是食用级的，他似乎很热衷于用舌头做前戏。罗根的舌尖探入的那一刻，朗姆洛全身都颤抖了，“Fuck…”下体直挺挺地立了起来。罗根双手伸到朗姆洛膝盖窝里，就把他整个臀部抬了起来，舌尖模仿着性器交合的动作，抽插进入，朗姆洛从没试过这个，毕竟平时做爱才不像拍片，这点润滑效果是不够的。罗根似乎非常耐心，舌尖一点一点抚平穴口的褶皱，让朗姆洛紧绷的身体放松下来。技术好得光是舔后边，就让朗姆洛硬得生疼。

但……罗根的职业病很严重，非常严重。

朗姆洛都能感觉到这个臀部被抬得老高的奇怪姿势，是为了镜头方便拍摄。而且就连罗根退开一些，都要狠狠拍一把朗姆洛的臀部，让他的后穴收缩，就好像真的有镜头要拍下穴口带着透明液体收缩的色情画面。罗根终于拿了润滑剂抹在了朗姆洛的穴口，冰凉的膏状体，让朗姆洛忍不住发出了呻吟。

“你似乎比较喜欢润滑剂？”罗根在手上挤了一些，抹在自己的下体上，“这一管不好用，我最近冠名的那个牌子不错，下次拿点回来。”

还他妈的有下次？！！

朗姆洛还没来得及震惊，就被罗根用后入式捅了个对穿，“Fuck…你这他妈的，太大了！”

“谢谢。”罗根这会子的礼貌，让气氛一瞬间像片场了。更别说罗根还在亲吻他的后颈，下半身却没有任何动作，朗姆洛自己扭动腰肢，磨蹭自己的敏感点，臀部却被拍了一巴掌，“别乱动，我来。”

好了，连床笫间的对话都像拍片。朗姆洛都怀疑这发操完，是不是得来个采访，画外音问“你爽了吗？”朗姆洛答，“爽爆了！能和罗根·豪利特合作真是三生有幸……”

其中一条腿被抬了起来，朗姆洛有点难以保持平衡。还在找平衡点，臀部又挨了一巴掌，“夹紧。”

总的来说，罗根的床技还算不错，但体位换得太快，让朗姆洛好容易找到的感觉，被更换体位搞没了，但这个方法似乎能让人更持久。还好罗根也快到了，他加快了速度，箍着朗姆洛的腰，就猛力进攻。朗姆洛的呻吟破碎，连“fuck”都骂不出了，他那用发胶打理过的发丝，被活活操乱，罗根掐着他的脖子，抽插速度之快，让朗姆洛的会阴被罗根的囊袋拍得生疼。

“我要到了……”

罗根拍开朗姆洛想自己撸动的手，把他的左手固定到背后，更加难以保持平衡的朗姆洛，基本得靠交合处支撑。罗根让朗姆洛的双腿分得很开，就像他两身下架着摄像机，要拍下朗姆洛射精瞬间一样。罗根在朗姆洛被活活操射的那一刻退了出来，他被罗根强行翻了个面。罗根跪行向前，快速撸动下体，射得朗姆洛脸上头发上都是……

又他妈的是Porn star的职业病！朗姆洛摸了把满脸的白浊液体，觉得做一次，都让他累得半死。罗根还在情动之中，边伸手抚摸朗姆洛的会阴，边和他接吻。

Fuck！他妈的倒是来个导演喊卡啊！


End file.
